eternalsonatafandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Dolce
Captain Dolce is the captain of the [[Pirate Ship Dolce|Pirate Ship Dolce]] in the [[World of Eternal Sonata|World of Eternal Sonata]]. As a boss, she is battled a total of four times in Eternal Sonata, though only the first fight, taking place on-board the Pirate Ship Dolce, is mandatory. The second fight occurs in the Wah Lava Cave and the third in the basement of the pub in Baroque City. The final fight takes place in the Woodblock Groves and is only available in Encore Mode. Captain Dolce is always accompanied in battle by her two lieutenants, Bass and Guitar. Story As Polka, Frederic, Beat and Salsa rest and recuperate on the Baroque Ship, the ship suddenly falls under attack by a pirate ship. The party decides to thank Prince Crescendo of Baroque for his help by going on-board the ship and driving off the pirates. They travel through the ship and eventually obtain a key, which they use to gain access to the back area of the lowest basement. There, they are confronted by Captain Dolce and her lieutenants, Guitar and Bass, who decide to try to punish the party for their temerity in coming aboard the ship. The party emerges victorious and claims treasure, while driving off Dolce and her crew in the process, and collecting a paper that gives a hint about another treasure. As the party travels through the Wah Lava Cave on their way back to Ritardando, they come across an "X" that marks a spot, and when they examine it, they find themselves again confronted by Dolce and her lieutenants. They send them packing once again and claim another treasure, along with another paper promising further treasure. Later, after everyone reunites in Ritardando, Beat discovers some pillars in the catacombs of the Mandolin Church that speak of banishing a blue light. In the church itself, he finds a message on the back of a pew that speaks of Dolce's skin being very smooth. The party eventually ends up in Ritardando and Allegretto speaks with a man in the basement of the town's pub about Dolce. He says that lately her skin is starting to sag and the man agrees that she's getting wrinkly. With that, Dolce and her lieutenants burst into the room and Dolce promises that the man is going to get it for his comments. "So this is that pirate," comments Allegretto and Dolce is delighted at being known, thinking it's because of her beauty. Salsa comments that only old ladies care about things like that and Dolce confronts the party, stating that she wants the hat that Salsa took earlier back. The party defeats the crew once again and claims yet another treasure, and if playing in Encore Mode, a final clue for another treasure. With that clue in hand, the party later revisits the Woodblock Groves and enters some numbers on a device, which make a treasure chest appear. Allegretto examines the chest, only to be punched by a skeleton jack-in-the-box. Dolce and her lieutenants then appear, mocking the party for falling for their trick, and engage the party in one last battle. Upon defeat, Dolce surrenders the final treasure and she and her lieutenants run off for good. Attacks Dolce's normal physical attack is a single hit with her musket. It is not greatly damaging, but can be dangerous if she manages to hit several times in a row. Her most dangerous Special Attack is Dead Man's Tale, in which she spins her musket and blasts a single target at either melee range or from a distance for powerful damage. Burning Spindle is a double fiery hit on a single target at melee, but if Guarded against, it may do no damage at all. Tempest Swirl is an attack from a slight distance on all targets standing behind. Finally, she can use Ruthless to heal herself or Guitar/Bass for 11800 HP, or 26700 HP in the final battle. In this final battle, the names of her attacks are changed. Dead Man's Tale becomes Galiote Staver, Burning Spindle becomes Hurricane Blast and Tempest Swirl becomes Shark Bite. Strategy Dolce and her two minions can be very challenging opponents in the first battle against them, as the characters are likely to be at low levels for this stage of the game, especially if not much time has been spent leveling on the pirate ship and the player favored the use of other characters prior to this sequence. Polka is a very good choice to have in the party for her Earth Heal and Salsa is pretty much a must also for her ability to quickly build Echoes and the extra damage-dealing potential that her Shadow Silhouette Special Attack provides. The choice of either Frederic or Beat depends on the player's preferences and how well leveled those characters are. Beat can deal damage from a distance, which can be helpful by causing the bosses in this fight to try to close in to do damage to him, while Frederic can be useful for the knockdown effect provided by his Coup de Grace, the attack-power lowering effect of his Mirage Blow (if playing the PlayStation 3 version; if playing Xbox 360 there is pretty much no chance he will have this yet), and additional healing from his Sacred Signature if needed. Load the item set mostly with Angel Trumpets and put in an Odd Chocolate and Fish Incense to lower Dolce's attack power, but be wearing of using them until her lieutenants are gone, lest they end up hitting them instead. If obtained, equip Polka with the Brilliant Brooch, and consider the Dark Brooch for Salsa so that she can easily use Shadow Silhouette. The lieutenants should definitely be taken out first, as while not as strong as Dolce, they have the potential to cause the party a lot of trouble and can also revive each other so long as one remains. Try to wear down each of their HP totals equally and then wait for the kill until killing both of them at once can be assured in order to prevent the chance of them reviving each other. Once they are finished off, move in Dolce, hit her with the items and then let her have it. Build up Echoes to at least 24 and then unleash powerful Special Attacks and don't hesitate to heal if needed. This can be one of the most challenging fights in the game for inexperienced players, so if it just seems too hard, spend some time battling the easy Raider Pirates to build a couple of levels. In Encore Mode, make sure Echoes are fully built prior to entering the battle and try to begin a Harmony Chain with any character other than Salsa, as while it may be tempting to have Salsa unleash a Special Attack since she gets the first turn, unless she is overleveled she will only have access to one light and one dark Special Attack and therefore won't be able to build Harmony Chains. Consider building the entire chosen party to Level 23 on Encore Mode. If they are already Level 20 prior to this fight, then it should only take about 45 minutes to an hour to reach Level 23 by repeatedly entering and exiting the room by the entrance to the back area to catch the easy Raider Pirates in a back attack. At Level 20, just about any character will be instantly KOed by Dolce's stronger attacks, but by Level 23 they will have decent survivability and Salsa will have learned Grand Slam for the light, enabling her to initiate Harmony Chains. One of the biggest issues with Dolce is her tendency to run behind characters in order to prevent her attacks being Guarded against or Counterattacked. If she does this, be ready to hit the Guard button to turn the character around to Guard against subsequent attacks, assuming they aren't instantly KOed. Fortunately, after this battle, the fights with Dolce and her lieutenants get progressively easier. In the second fight with them in the Wah Lava Cave, they will certainly be stronger, but Frederic will now be able to use Spirits Pathway for powerful healing and if playing in Encore Mode, Salsa should have her Grand Slam Special Attack by this point and will be able to launch Harmony Chains. The same basic tactics can be used. When the party battles her in the pub in Baroque City, the battle will be even easier simply because the player now has access to a wide choice of party members and can fight the battle more according to their own style. March's Aurora Curtain can be useful for protecting against the powerful damage that Dolce and her team can do, while Jazz can serve as a tank to take a lot of damage. If Allegretto's Hellstriker Burst weapon was obtained in the Lento Cemetery, then he can do massive damage every turn, and Frederic can be a powerful damage dealer also in the PlayStation 3 version with his Gold Baton Burst weapon and remains a powerful healer. This fight can also be saved until after Aria Temple and Falsetto can be used. In the final battle, the entire team will be available to the player, but Dolce and her lieutenants are capable of massive damage-dealing potential. It is generally recommended for all but the most experienced players that the team be at least Level 40 prior to engaging in this fight. If playing the PlayStation 3, consideration can be given to using Crescendo and Serenade, both of which are powerful attackers. While the second and third Dolce fights are missable in normal playthrough, in Encore Mode, the player can save them for any time if they so chose, though the benefits of the Werewolf Choker and Seven Stars accessories generally makes it worth doing these fights as soon as possible. Battle Quotes Battle Opening *(chuckles) Oh, I'll hang you very slowly. (1st battle) *Ooh, you've been naughty, haven't you? (2nd battle) *Oh, I'll be gentle. (3rd battle) *Go wash off that sweat. (4th battle) Special Attacks *'Burning Spindle/Hurricane Blast' **Time for beddy-bye. Nighty-night. **Oh, come on, honey, I know you can take it. *'Dead Man's Tale/Galiote Staver' **C'mon, I can't take it anymore! Blow up already! **Oh no, we can't let this end yet. **Oh, come on, honey, I know you can take it. *'Tempest Swirl/Shark Bite' **Tell me, does it itch? Does it hurt!? **Let's go for a spin. **Hey, you, come on over here. Following Special Attacks *Did you enjoy that? *Does that feel good? *Wasn't that fun? Victorious Against Party *What's this? You mean to tell me you're done already? (1st battle) Defeated *I won't forget that! (4th battle) Special Attacks Gallery Dolce Uses Burning Spindle.jpg|Burning Spindle Dolce Uses Dead Man's Tale.jpg|Dead Man's Tale Dolce Uses Tempest Swirl.jpg|Tempest Swirl Trivia *In the PlayStation 3 version of Eternal Sonata, the amount of EXP granted for defeating Dolce and her crew is reduced by around 7000 points from the Xbox 360 version. In all subsequent fights with them in the Xbox 360 version, 85000 EXP is granted for defeating them, but in the PS3 version, the amount remains similar to that of the first fight. *All EXP, Gold and item drops listed are combined totals with her lieutenants. *Examining the pillars in the Mandolin Church Catacombs is required to trigger the fight in the basement of the pub in Baroque City, but it is not necessary to return to the church itself and view the note about Dolce's skin being smooth. Related enemies *Bass *Guitar Dolce